History
by Kiru Amashi
Summary: Amerika és Anglia (női) kapcsolatát mutatja be a kezdetektől. Vajon mit érezhetett gyerekként Amerika amikor Anglia nevelte? Mi vezetett egészen addig, hogy végül háborúztak? „ Nem mi írjuk a történelmet. Mi országok a népünkért vagyunk. Az embereink formálják a történelmünket, a jövőbe vezető utunkat." Milyen szerepet játszott az egészben, hogy nem emberek, hanem országok?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. - Kezdetek

Ajánlott zene: Gekkou Symphonia - AKINO & AIKI from bless4

Smaragdzöld szemek, selymes szőke haj. Akárcsak egy tündér. Az első találkozásunkkor még el is hittem, hogy az előttem álló lány, egy tündér nem pedig egy ország. Amikor vele voltam nem éreztem félelmet, mint a többi ország mellet. Aznap amikor kinyújtotta a kezét felém, megváltozott az életem. Kétségtelen, hogy nélküle nem tartanék ott, ahol ma.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- Hé, Anglia! - kiáltotta Amerika vidáman és ezerrel verte az ajtót kopogás címszó alatt. – Huh? Nem lenne itthon? – kérdezte magától, majd vállat vonva megkerülte a házat és a hátsókertbe ment. A keresett személyt ott találta egy asztal mellet ülve, teát szürcsölgetve. Ahogy jobban megnézte az ölében egy fehér állatka volt, közelebb érve kiderült, hogy nyúl. A zöld szemek a távolba meredtek, látszott, hogy lélekben máshol jár. Festői látványt nyújtott az egész pillanat. Csodás napos idő, a teázó alak körülvéve hatalmas rózsakerttel. A vörös virágok között egy régies asztal mellet, távolba meredve teázgatott. Mások talán azt mondták volna, hogy egy tipikus angol ember egy életszakaszát látják, de az ő szemében maga az ország megtestesülése volt. Nos, ennek talán az lehet az oka, hogy tényleg ország megtestesülés volt, de az lényegtelen. Volt benne valami nemes büszkeség és valami, amiről az embernek egyből az ország jut eszébe. Valami, amiről a jó öreg Anglia jelenik meg az ember szeme előtt. Ahogy közeledett az apró állat észrevette és kiugrott a gazdája öléből, aki erre se reagált annyira bele mélyedt gondolataiba. – Hé, Anglia! – rázta meg a nő vállát, aki ijedtében kiejtette kezéből a csészét, aminek tartalma az ölébe borult. Halkan szitkozódva próbálta menteni ruháját kevés sikerrel. – Hé, Anglia! – szólította meg harmadjára kissé türelmetlenül a nőt.

\- Mi van már? – kérdezte kissé ingerülten. Amikor meglátta zaklatóját mérge kicsit alább hagyott. – Ja, hogy te vagy az Amerika? – sóhajtott. –Mit akarsz?

\- Jöttem idegesíteni! – monda lelkesen magasba emelt kézzel, akár csak egy lelkes óvódás. Látszólag a nő nem díjazta az ötletet, legalább is egy pillanatra ökölbe szoruló keze és a fojtott hangja erre utalt.

\- Nincs jobb dolgod? Menj haza! – mondta morogva, majd felállt, és összeszedte a teás készletét, aztán elindult befele a házba.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy van nyulad. – követte a nőt zavartalanul, tarkóján összekulcsolt kezekkel.

\- Néha, néha amikor jobb idő van, előjönnek. Amikor kisebb voltam, akkor is volt egy nyulam, aki segített átvészelni azt az időszakot. – mondta kicsit melankolikusan, majd eltűnt a terasz bejáratán túl.

\- Nem semmi, hogy elbírnak viselni! – mondta csodálkozva, amikor belépett a nő után a konyhába. Hangos csattanás, újabb szitok áradat majd, dühösen villogó zöld szemek.

\- Ha tényleg csak idegesíteni jöttél, díjaznám, ha haza mennél! Miért kell neked minden egyes alkalommal, amikor unatkozol engem idegesíteni? Miért nem tudod például azt a béka evőt idegesíteni? Ő még rá is szolgált.

\- Franciaországot, nem poénos idegesíteni. – válaszolt a fiú.

\- Mert engem meg igen, mi? – kérdezte dühösen.

\- Ja. – hangzott a magától értetődő válasz mire a nő kezében lévő csésze, a haragja áldozata lett. A csésze nem bírta azt az erőt, amivel a pultra „tette" a nő így széttört. Megbosszulva élete végét összekarcolta a nő kezét, aki ezt újabb szitokáradattal díjazta. A hangra a fiú is benézett meglepődött, hogy akciója túlontúl sikeres volt, amit a csésze és a nő keze bánt. – Hú, te aztán tényleg ideges lehetsz, ha még a teáscsészédet is eltörted. – fütyült elismerően.

\- Befejeznéd? – csattant fel idegesen a nő és hatás fokozásáért a pultra vágott, amit meg is bánt, révén, hogy pont a sérült keze sínylődte meg ezt a megmozdulást. – Még is mi a fene bajod van? Fogod magad és átjössz hívatlanul, aztán pofátlan módon sértegetsz amióta csak megjöttél!

\- Hé, Anglia… - kezdte óvatosan a fiú.

\- Tudod mit Amerika? Menj haza! – nézett rá szigorúan a nő.

\- De, Anglia én nem akarok.

\- Nem érdekel. Csak menj haza és hagyj békén! Tudod, merre van az ajtó. – nézett rá dühösen, majd hátat fordítva neki elindult a fürdőbe, hogy az első segély csomagot előhalássza.

\- Talán túllőttem a célon. – mormolta maga elé Amerika, majd miután Anglia eltűnt a látómezejéről nagyot sóhajtva összeszedte a darabokra tört poharat, majd kidobta és távozott.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Emlékszem a meleg mosolyára és arra a szeretetteljes pillantásra, ami mindig jelen volt, amikor rám nézett. Gyermeki szemeimnek számtalan csodát tartogatott a világ és ő csak mosolyogva hallgatta a felfedezéseim. Gondatlan napok voltak azok. Minden szeretetét nekem szentelte. Imádtam azokat a napokat. Esténként mindig új és új mesét olvasott fel nekem, ha nem tudtam aludni vagy rémálmom volt, magához ölelve, halk dalt dudorászva ringatott álomba.

Amikor elment számoltam a napokat, addig, amíg vissza nem tért. Olyankor mindig mosolyogva rohantam elé, ő pedig felkapott és megpörgetett a levegőbe, amit imádtam. Az ilyen alkalmakkor igyekeztem minden időm vele tölteni, mert sose tudhattam, hogy mikor megy el újra. Ha elindult, hiába könyörgöttem, hogy ne menjen, ne hagyjon magamra csak szomorú tekintettel nézett rám, majd csókot nyomott a fejemre és szorosan magához ölelt. Szomorú hangon tette meg újra és újra ugyan azt az ígéretet.

„ _Ígérem, visszajövök, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok!"_

És ugyan az, az ígéret, amit számtalanszor megismételtem akkoriban.

„ _Ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra!" „Vigyázni fogok, ígérem!"_

Ilyenkor mindig megkönnyebbülten mosolyogott. Olyan mintha, mindig ebbe az ígéretbe kapaszkodott volna, akárcsak én. Számtalanszor feltettem ilyenkor ugyan azt a kérdést.

„ _Miért kell elmennie? Miért nem marad velem?"_

Mert nem tehette meg. Kötelességei voltak, amiket gyerek fejjel még nem értettem meg. Kötelességei voltak, mint egy hatalmas országnak, mint minden országnak. Akkor még lehetetlen volt, hogy megértsem. Talán ez volt az egyik ok, ami idáig vezetett.

Ahogy nőttem, úgy értettem meg bizonyos dolgokat. Megértettem mit jelent országnak lenni.

„ _Nem mi írjuk a történelmet. Mi országok a népünkért vagyunk. Az embereink formálják a történelmünket, a jövőbe vezető utunkat."_

Ez volt a legfontosabb tanítása Angliának. Persze nem nagyon értettem még akkor mivel, nem voltam önálló ország. Egy gyarmat ország voltam, akit Anglia irányított.

1775\. április 19-én kezdődött minden. A feszültség már túl nagy volt. Elkerülhetetlenné vált a háború. Tudtam, hogy véget értek a boldog napok, és soha nem térhetünk majd vissza hozzájuk, de meg kellet tennem.

 _Elvégre, te tanítottad meg nekem, hogy az országot az emberei formálják…_

Akkor ott, mindketten a harcot választottuk. Már nem tudtunk beszélni egymással.

 _Már nem lehetett megbeszélni a dolgokat._

1783\. szept. 3.-án minden véget ért és végre szabad lettem. Önálló ország lettem, ezzel véglegesen is megszakítva a köztünk lévő köteléket. Többet nem voltam az öcséd. Most már én is egy lettem a hatalmas országok közül. Amikor a szerződést aláírtuk végleg eltört közöttünk minden. Fájdalmas volt, hogy már nem láthatom azt a gyönyörű szertett teljes mosolyt, azokat a gyöngédséget tükröző smaragdzöld szemeket. Amikor hátat fordítottál nekem és elindultál, utánad akartam kiáltani, de egy hang se jött ki a torkomon. Utánad akartam nyúlni, de az egyik kísérőd megakadályozott benne. Hirtelen megtorpantál, majd a vállad felett hátra pillantottál. Határozottan utasítottad a kísérőd, hogy igyekezzen, nem értek rá egész nap. Egyetlen apró pillantásra sem méltattál. Tudtam, meghaltam véglegesen a szemedben. Most már egy vagyok azok közül akiket, az ellenségednek tekintesz.

Azt hittem soha nem találkozunk. Aztán jött az első és a második világháború és újra találkoztunk. Először antant hatalmak szövetségében, aztán szövetségesekként. Együtt harcoltunk, egymás oldalán, hogy aztán győztesekként kerüljünk ki mindkét háborúból.

Bár már újra beszéltünk, de a kapcsolatunk továbbra sem volt olyan, mint régen. Csak szövetségesek voltunk. Még Franciaországhoz is közelebb álltál annak ellenére, hogy az ellenséged volt. Még a megbeszéléseken is folyton, tiltakoztál az ötleteim ellen. Franciaország meg ellened, és ezzel mindig egy hatalmas vita tört ki kettőtök között, ami addig tartott, amíg ki nem fáradtatok. Utána csapzott külsővel ültetek vissza egymás mellé és duzzogva elfordítottátok a fejeteket. Ezek után mindig folytattuk tovább a gyűléseket.

Aztán telt az idő és lezárult mindkét háború békés időszakok még nem köszöntöttek be. Jött a Hidegháború, aztán még számtalan kisebb csaták. 2001. szeptember 11-én pedig megtörtént az a terrortámadás. Nem volt könnyű feldolgozni. 2995 ember, akiknek túlnyomó többsége civil volt. Ha akkor valami csoda folytán Anglia nem támogat, valószínűleg nem álltam volna talpra. Ott volt mellettem és nem hagyta, hogy magamba zuhanjak, a padlón legyek. Felállított és azt mondta, viseljem gondját az országomnak, viselkedjek országként. Bár nem mondtam, ki de abban az időszakban leírhatatlanul hálás voltam neki, és örültem, hogy még ha kis időre is, de a kapcsolatunk javult.


	2. Chapter 2

-Már megint veszekedtetek? – kérdezte sóhajtva Franciaország.

-Igen. Csak azért képes volt átjönni, hogy az őrületbe kergessen. Nincs jobb dolga? – pufogott Anglia, miközben töltött magának teát.

-Nézd, Angleterre. Én elhiszem, hogy nem könnyű eset Amérique, de nem viszed túlzásba a duzzogást? – nézett mélyen a zöld szemekbe. A nő keze megállt a levegőbe és döbbenten nézett rá. Egy pillanatig szemeztek, aztán nagyot sóhajtva letette a csészét.

-A mostani veszekedéseink mások, mint az eddigiek. Ezek már nem csak üres szavak, már súlyuk van. – tekintette a távolba tévedt.

-Súlyuk van? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

-Veled is veszekszem állandóan, de Amerikával más. Ha kettesben vagyunk a beszélgetés pillanatok alatt veszekedésbe torkollik, és jelen van a feszültség.

-Reménytelen esetek vagytok. – sóhajtott. – De Angleterre. Nem gondolod, hogy ideje lenne túllépnetek a múlton? Mindkettőtöknek. Több mint 200 év telt már el az óta. Ideje lenne végre a jelenben élnetek és a jövőn gondolkozni.

-Ugyan mit tudsz te béka? – kérdezte mérgesen.

-Angleterre, régóta ismerlek már. Lehet, hogy általában csak veszekszünk, de ne feledd, hogy akkor is segítettem neked. Ha egyedül lettél volna, bele roppansz a fájdalomba. Ideje lenne elfogadnod és elengedned.

-Könnyű azt mondani! – harapott bele a szája sarkába. – A mai napig rémálmaim vannak arról a napról. Azóta minden egyes nap, ha esik, úgy érzem, hogy belülről elemészt a bánat és a sötétségbe fulladok.

* * *

Sötét eső felhők borították New York egét. Az országok világ találkozója véget ért az országok készülődtek a szállásaikra, haza fele. Volt, aki egy közeli szállodában szállt meg és olyanok is voltak, akik inkább haza mentek a találkozó után. Anglia épp pakolászott, amikor kipillantott az ablakon. A bámulásából Japán riasztotta fel.

-Valami baj van Anglia-san? – kérdezte miközben, óvatosan megérintette a nő vállát, aki kicsit megijedt a hirtelen érintéstől.

-Áh, Japán! Semmi baj, csak kicsit elméláztam. – mosolygott rá, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Csak egy rossz szokásom, nézd, el nekem kérlek. Most pedig ideje lenne indulnom. A legközelebbi viszont látásra. – búcsúzott el.

-Rendben. Sayorana (Viszontlátásra)! – hajolt meg az apró lány és távozott. Anglia nagyot sóhajtott, majd elpakolta a cuccát és elindult a kijárat felé.

-Már megint esik… - sóhajtotta és kinyújtotta a kezét az esőbe. Pillanatok alatt bele veszett az esőbe, és lélekben már máshol járt.

-Angleterre! – hozta vissza a valóságba Franciaország, enyhén megrázva a vállánál fogva.

-Franciaország?

-Angleterre, ideje indulnunk. – mondta halkan, miközben elővette az esernyőt és kinyitotta. – Gyere úgy is ugyan ott szálltunk meg. – lépett ki az esőbe, miközben szorosan átkarolta a nő vállát.

-Köszönöm. – mondta halkan.

Eközben a konferencia teremben, valaki végig nézte ezt a jelenetet.

-Hm, ez érdekes. – mondta Spanyolország.

-Micsoda? – kérdezte Amerika, és az ország mellé lépett. – Anglia? És Franciaország?

-Úgy látszik megtört a jég kettőjük között.

-Hogy érted ezt?

-Nos, már elég régóta ismerik egymást, és bár folyton marakodnak olyanok, mint Poroszország és Magyarország. Csak idő kérdése volt, mikor kerülnek közelebb egymáshoz. Na, meg Franciaország gyakran átjár Angliához mostanában, bár persze tagadja, de Prussival* tudtuk, hogy azért megy, mert Anglia mostanában nem volt túl jól.

-Nem is tudtam, erről.

-Nem is csodálkozom, Anglia mindig is makacs volt. A büszkesége nem engedte, hogy mások előtt gyengének mutatkozzon. De hát mivel Franciaországgal szinte folyton háborúztak így elég jól ismerik egymást. Voltaképp egész jól mutatnak együtt. – válaszolt, majd ott hagyta a fiatal országot és ment a dolgára.

-Anglia… - nézett szomorúan az esőbe.

*Prussi= Prussia= Poroszország

* * *

Utálta, hogy a csigaevő mindig látta rajta, ha nincs rendben vele valami. Egyszerűen hiába rejtette el az érzéseit, mindig átlátott rajta.

-Hát persze, hogy átlátok rajtad Angleterre, hiszen én vagyok mindenki bátyusa, Franciaország! – hangzott a válasz valahányszor eme gondolatokat a francia fejéhez vágta.

Bár nem vallaná be, de sokat jelent neki minden alkalom, amikor a francia megmenti. Főleg annak idején 200 éve volt nagyon fontos neki. Igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy ha akkor nem lett volna, mellette összeroppan. Az óta a nap óta a világ megfakult számára, már nem ragyogtak a csillagok, és nem fénylett a nap. Hiszen akkor elvesztette az ő drága kisöccsét, akit annyira szeretett. Bár voltak testvérei, de nem volt könnyű gyerekkora és sosem jött ki velük, pont ezért igyekezett mindent megadni neki, de ő még is fellázadt ellene és elhagyta…

Nagyot sóhajtott és elmerült a kádban. Óvatosan emelet ki egy buborékot a víz felszínéről majd óvatosan megfújva útjára engedte a levegőben. A fürdő ablaka vele szemben volt így pont rálátott a holdra. Egy darabig nézte az égitestet, majd sóhajtva lehunyta a szemét és fejét hátradöntötte.

* * *

Álmodott. Álmában, azokban az időkben járt, amikor még boldogak voltak. Az ártatlan, tiszta szívből jövő nevetése, amitől úgy érezte minden gondja elszáll. Azok a kék szemek, amelyek olyanok voltak akár az óceán vize és felidézték benne azokat az időket, amikor még kalózként gondtalanul hajózott a tengeren. Hirtelen megváltozott minden. A gyermek felnőtt és most fegyver fog rá, miközben neki folynak a könnyei, a szíve pedig meghasad. Csak annyit tud kérdezni, hogy miért. Már szinte üvöltve kérdezi, de az eső elnyomja a hangját.

Hirtelen felriad. Kicsit lejjebb csúszik a kádban ezért felül.

-Már megint, ez az álom. – sóhajtott. Kikászálódott a kádból, majd miután megtörölközött magára vette a kikészített köntöst. Haját törölgetve lépett be a hálószobába, amit a hatalmas ablakoknak köszönhetően bevilágított a város fénye. – Azt hiszem, ideje lenne bevenni az altatót. Úgy látszik, magamtól megint nem tudok majd aludni.

Néha elgondolkozott azon, hogy milyen jó is volt régen. Sokkal szabadabb volt a világ. Akkor még a tengeren ringatózó hajón is gondtalanul el tudott aludni ma már altató nélkül végig se bírja aludni az éjszakát.


	3. Chapter 3

3- Nevereverland (Soha ország)

Láthatóan megváltozott és ez a többi országnak is feltűnt. Már nem veszekszik a gyűléseken sem Amerikával, sem Franciaországgal. Csak jelen van. Ha kérdezik, többszöri szólongatásra reagál és harapófogóval lehet kihúzni a véleménye egy részét. Ha figyel is, akkor is látszódik rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekli az egész. Aggódtak érte, de nem tudtak rajta segíteni. Nem hagyta. Talán ez egyedül Oroszországot nem nyomasztotta. Bár nem látszott, de az egész legjobban Amerikát viselte meg.

Nem tudta mit is tehetne, hiszen a kapcsolatuk már rég megromlott és most már elért arra, szintre, hogy szinte alig beszélnek. Idegesítette, nyomasztotta az egész, de nem tudta mit tehetne, hiszen a legtöbb beszélgetésük veszekedésbe torkollt. Csak azon csodálkozott, hogy még nem tépte meg ő, mint Franciaországot.

Franciaország mindenki bátyusaként kötelezőnek érezte, hogy valamit kezdjen Angliával. Na meg persze a másik ok az volt, hogy még is csak ő ismerte a legjobban a Brit birodalmat elvégre kicsi kora óta együtt vannak, még ha állandóan is veszekednek. Akkor is támogatta, amikor összetört Amerika távozásánál és akkor is, amikor az első világháborúban a német bombázásnál majdnem összeomlott. Látta mi történt akkor a nő szeretett városával. Azt is látta, hogy a nő, hogyan veszti el minden maradék lélekjelenlétét, amikor a romok között kiszúrtak egy gyerek holtestet. Attól félt, hogy a nő végleg magába fog roskadni. Végül nem így lett, de kétségtelen, hogy nagy hatással volt rá. Amikor legközelebb találkoztak a nő szemei majdnem olyan kifejezéstelenül csillogtak, mint Norvégiának. Egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy Őt a bosszú tartotta talpon. Azóta sok minden történt. Túlélték a második világháborút is és már kezdte azt hinni, hogy végre túltette magát a múlton, de tévedett. Nem vette észre időben, hogy nincs minden rendben a nővel és végül túl késő lett.

* * *

Az utóbbi időkben úgy érezte elege van mindenből és mindenkiből. Még azokból is, akik nem csináltak semmi rosszat. Egyetlen vágya volt csupán: eltűnni legalább egy kis időre minden és mindenki elől.

 _„Hiszel egy boldog befejezésű világban?"_

Már régóta nem hisz ilyenekben. Országként már sok mindent látott és átélt. Háborúk, katasztrófák mindent látott már. Rég nem hisz már boldog befejezésű világban. A történelem újra és újra ismétli magát, az emberek pedig elkövetik újra és újra ugyan azon hibák sorozatát. Örökös hiába való körforgás, akár csak egy Soha ország.

Becsukta a szemét és arcát az ég felé fordította. Hatalmas sóhaj tört ki belőle. Nem akart senkivel sem beszélni, semmit se csinálni. Sok mindent bánt az életében, ami ahhoz vezetett, hogy csak bámulni tudja a felhalmozódott, darabokra tépett jövőképét. Számára már minden mindegy volt. Csak el akart tűnni anélkül, hogy szenvednie kellene.

Egy valamiben hitt jelenleg: amikor az útja hosszúnak látszik, miden egyes különleges lélegzetvétel közebb fogja vinni egy különleges helyhez; az ő Soha országába. Talán úgy tudta volna másként jellemezni ezt a helyet, hogy az utazás végén nincsenek hátrahagyott jelek, nincs zaj, nincs végállomás.

De valahányszor megpróbál eljutni erre a helyre bele, esik a magány csapdájába, megbotlik és elveszti a jelenlétüket. Mindenki elhagyja, hiába nyújtja ki a kezét. Egyedül marad a legvégén, a festett könnyek a szívében pedig bizonytalanul lehullnak. Nagy nehezen feláll és elkezd rohanni a semmibe. Menekül, ebből a torz világból. Csak rohan és rohan egészen addig, amíg ismét meg nem botlik és elesik. Ezúttal már nem kell fel. Csendben sír fekve, könnyeit pedig eltakarja a sötétség akár csak saját magát.

* * *

Sajgó fejjel ébredt fel. Úgy érezte mintha egy szirén állandóan a dobhártyáját ütné. Előző éjjel nagy filozofálás közepette felöntött a garatra. Ezért nem túl jó párosítás, ha az ember gyötri magát a múlton és közben kezébe kerül az ital. Legszívesebben a halálba fojtotta volna a feltörő sikítását, amikor a hirtelen megszólaló éles hangtól majd szétrobbant a feje.

Talán második vagy harmadik alkalommal fogta fel, hogy csörög a telefonja. A hívója elég kitartó volt.

Lehunyta a szemét és fejét a párnába temette. A telefon továbbra is csörgött és magában ezerszer elátkozta hívóját és magát, hogy miért nem valami rendes számot rakott be csengőhangnak a rock szám helyet. Párnába fojtotta a sikítását, majd dühösen a telefon után nyúlt.

-Az Isten bassza, már meg mi van? – vette fel a mobilt.

* * *

Ő csak délig feküdni akart és szenvedni a másnaposságtól az ágyban, utána felkelni, megebédelni és újra visszafeküdni, sajnáltatni magát, hogy milyen nyomorút élete van. Már megvalósulni látszott eme szerény vágy, amikor betoppant az ajtaján a katasztrófa. Szó szerint és két lábon, nem érdekelve, hogy magányra vágyik. Amerika elhatározta, hogy ő bizony tesz az ellen, hogy Anglia ne gyöpösödjön be. Elmondása szerint a nő úgy viselkedik, mint egy morgós szomszéd vénasszony, akivel a gyerekeket szokták riogatni, ha rosszak. Nem zavarta a másik ölni tudó tekintete kérdés nélkül beengedte magát miközben azt ecsetelte, hogy a büszke brit ország mennyire antiszociális lett az utóbbi időben, ami nem helyes és Ő a hős majd tesz ellene.

Az ország már rég tudta, hogy akkor elvesztette a csatát, amikor a fiatalabb önkényesen beengedte magát. Már csak azt remélte, hogyha elég ideig figyelmen kívül hagyja, megunja a dolgokat és haza megy. Fél óra múlva ráeszmélt, hogy ez csak hiú ábránd. Anglia megesküdött volna arra, hogy Amerika szünet nélkül beszélt már fél órája szinte levegővétel nélkül. A másik dolog, amire megesküdött, hogyha megtudja, hogy ki küldte rá a fiatal országot az illető menekülhet a föld másik végébe az se fog segíteni rajta úgy elátkozza majd. Volt egy erős sejtése, hogy a dologban a csigaevő keze lehet. Ha nem is teljesen, de nagyjából biztos neki köszönheti ezt az elviselhetetlen helyzetet. Talán még Poroszország vagy Spanyolország keze is benne van. Még ki is nézi a trióból, hogy elküldik hozzá ezt az istencsapását csak, hogy idegesítsék őt.

-Hé, Anglia figyelsz te rám? – kérdezte hirtelen a fiú. A nő kezében megremegett a teáscsésze és minden önuralmához szüksége volt, hogy ne tegyen olyant, amit később megbánhat. Mármint a csésze miatt nem a másik nemzet miatt.

-Amerika. Ha nem vetted volna észre már a megérkezésed pillanatában igyekeztem nem idegrohamot kapni, nem hogy az elmúlt fél órában! – válaszolt és nyomatékosításként a teáját kortyolgatta rá sem nézve a másikra.

-Nem baj akkor elölről kezdem! – jelentette be a nő legnagyobb rémületére. – De előtte iszok valamit. Úgy érzem kiszárad a torkom.

-Adta Isten. – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülve a nő. A fiú nem reagált, csak a konyha felé vette az irányt. A pulton megpillantott egy díszes teás kannát és miután leellenőrizte, hogy van-e még benne elővett egy poharat és töltött ki magának. Miután megitta a folyadékot elégedetten sóhajtott majd indult volna vissza folytatni az elemzést arról, hogy Anglia miért is egy begyöpösödött vénasszony, de az ajtóban hirtelen álmosság tört rá. Úgy érezte minden ereje elszáll, és hiába erőlködik, a sötétség magába szippantja. Mielőtt megadta volna magát a húzó érzésnek, egy ijedt sikkantást halott.

Anglia a mai napon legalább harmadjára átkozta el azokat, akik a nyakára küldték a fiút. Ő csak egy kis időt szeretet volna minden és mindenki nélkül eltölteni egymagában miért olyan nagy bűn ez? Hirtelen puffanást halott, ami kizökkentette a gondolat menetéből. A földön egy eszméletlenül fekvő Amerika hevert. Ijedtében felsikkantott.

-Amerika!- szaladt oda fiúhoz és szólongatni kezdte. Fél perc után kicsit megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy csak bealudt, de amikor a konyha pultra pillantott a nyugalma elszállt. – Ilyen nincs. Basszus! Basszus! Bassza meg! – mérgelődött fehér arccal. – Most még is mit csináljak basszus?

* * *

-Én mondtam, hogy rossz ötlet az altató Angleterre. – csóválta a fejét Franciaország miközben a földön fekvő Amerikát nézte.

-Basszus, nem én tehetek róla, hogy ez a hülye pont az altatós teát húzta meg! – mérgelődött, miközben aggódó pillantásokat vetett a földön fekvőre.

-Semmi baj. Kanada nem sokára megérkezik és segít felkaparni. De az kell, mondjam, elég erős altató letehet, ha egyből kiütötte. Még is csak Amerikáról van szó, aki egy bivaly erejével és egy hiperaktív gyerek energiájával bír… - füttyentett elismerően a férfi. Nem segített a mellette álló nőn, aki a robbanás szélén állt. Ettől függetlenül valamennyire örült a helyzetnek. Legalább kicsit ki lett zökkentve a nő a káros életmódjából. Mostanában elég gyakran issza le magát a sárga földig, másnap meg beüt a macska, jaj és fél napig haldoklik. Ilyenkor elég gyilkos hangulata van, szóval nem érdemes zavarni. Amikor kijózanodott és túl van, a másnaposságon kezdi elölről.

-Elnézést a késésért! – toppant be az ajtón Kanada. Meglepődve néztek fel.

-Ah Matthieu!- köszöntötte a fiút a francia. A szőke elképedve figyelte a földön hortyogó „hőst". – Elképesztő látvány mi? A nagy Amerikát legyőzte egy pohár tea. Úgy érzem, ezt nem mossa le magáról. – mosolygott elégedetten.

-Először nem kellene lefektetnünk? – kérdezte Kanada.

-Oh, de igen. – mosolyodott el a férfi.

-Vigyétek a földszinti hálóba. – szólalt meg Anglia.

-De Anglia az nem a te szobád? – kérdezte aggódva Kanada.

-Semmi baj majd alszom az emeleten. – mosolygott biztatóan. A kanadai bólintott majd a férfivel felemelték az alvó fiút és bevitték a hálóba. Miután nagy nehezen sikerült felrakni az ágyra a francia elvett két pokrócot az ágy előtti komódról. Az egyiket oda dobta a kanadainak. – Takard be vele, nem lenne jó, ha megfázna.

-A másik? – nézett a fiú a másik pokrócra.

-Ez Angleterre-nek lesz. Bár a körülmények ellenére nem látszik, de elég másnapos ilyenkor rendszerint délig alszik, hogy ki tudja pihenni magát, de most ez nem jött össze hála Amerikának. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amíg ki nem ütötte magát addig is fárasztotta, utána pedig azon stresszelt, hogy mit csináljon. Biztos nem sokára beüt nála a fáradság és elalszik altató nélkül is.

-Már akartam kérdezni, de Angliának valami baja van?

-Alvászavara van. Bivaly erős altatóval képes csak elaludni. – válaszolt a férfi összehúzva a szemöldökét. A fiatal csodálkozva nézett rá. – Elképesztő nem? Annak idején pedig még akár a tengeren hajózva is gondtalanul el tudott aludni.

-Mi történt vele? Mostanában olyan másmilyen. Olyan, mint aki elvesztette minden reményét.

-Tudod, Angleterre nem tudott még túllépni a múlton. – válaszolt a férfi. A fiún a megvilágosodás jelei látszódtak.

-De annak már több mint 200 éve… - válaszolt a fiú.

-Pontosan. De neki akkor megállt az idő és még mindig nem indult el. Kétségbeesetten próbálkozik tovább lépni, de nem megy neki. És egyedül nem is fog.

-Tudunk rajta segíteni?

-Mi nem. Csak is egy "hős" mentheti meg az összeomlástól, de ha nem segít talán túl késő lesz. Bár országok vagyunk, ki tudja milyen hatása van annak, ha mint személy összeomlunk. – mondta férfi, majd kisétált a szobából, a fiú pedig követte. Kint a nappaliban az alvó nő látványa fogadta őket. – Nem megmondtam? – mosolygott kedvesen, majd ráterítette óvatosan a nőre a pokrócot. – Ideje indulnunk. Jobb lesz, ha mindkettőjüket hagyjuk pihenni.

-Nem lesz gond?

-Azt már kettőjüknek kell megoldani.

* * *

Amikor felébredt ismeretlen plafont látott. Kellet pár perc mire leesett neki, hogy nem otthon van. Nagy nehezen felült mire szédülni kezdett. Nem értette hol van és, hogy került oda. Körbe nézett. Régies stílusú szoba nagy baldachinos ágy és ismerős illat. Számtalan emlék jutott eszébe, ahogy körbe nézett a szobában. Annyi idő telt el, de alig változott valami. Felállt és kinézett az ablakon. Éjszaka volt, már így amikor kinyitotta kellemes szellő jött be. 200 év telt el, de a táj alig változott. Nagyot sóhajtva szakadt el a tájtól és az ajtóhoz lépett. Rémlett neki, hogy valahogy kiütötte magát, de az már nem, hogy került ágyba. Óvatosan nyitotta ki az ajtót és ment ki a nappaliban. A szeme egész jól hozzászokott a sötéthez így sikerült kivennie egy halvány alakot. Kitapogatta a lámpát és felkapcsolta. Az árny Anglia volt, aki egy régies karosszékben oldalra döntött fejjel aludt. Valaki korábban teríthetett rá egy pokrócot, ami jelenleg az ölében volt. Nagyot sóhajtott.

-Semmit nem változott. Még mindig képes elaludni a fotelben, aztán másnapra elfekszi a nyakát. – nézett rosszállóan, majd óvatosan kivette a nőt a fotelből és karjaiba vette, majd óvatosan bevitte a hálóba. Lefektette az ágyra majd gondosan betakarta a nőt. Elgondolkozva figyelte az arcát. Mivel ország volt, mint jó maga így nem öregedtek. A nő maximum 20 évesnek nézett ki általában a legnagyobb jóindulattal, de most olyan volt, mint aki éveket öregedett. Gondterhelten sóhajtva simított ki egy tincset az arcából. Bár aludt arcvonásai arról álmodtak, hogy nyugtalan. Bizonyára rémálma lehet, futott át a gondolat a fejében. Óvatosan megfogta a nő apró kezét és biztatóan megszorította. Eszébe jutott, amikor gyerekként számtalan éjszakát töltött Anglia mellet, mert félt egyedül aludni. Ha egyedül volt minden ijesztő volt és rémálmai voltak. Ilyenkor a nő mindig esti mesét olvasott neki vagy fogta a kezét, amíg el nem aludt. És most itt tartanak. Azt se tudja mi történt pontosan, de jelenleg itt ül az ágyon és az alvó nőt nézi, miközben annak apró kezét fogja.

Vannak dolgok, amikor igen is változnak ennyi idő után és nagyon reméli, hogy egy nap a kapcsolatuk is változni fog.


	4. Chapter 4

**Egy év után eljutottam oda, hogy ezt is frissítsem. Na akkor ami van:**

 **Dráma, dráma, múlt, Arthur, dráma (nagyon szeressük), hopp egy Franciaország aki igyekszik terelgetni az úton a fiatalokat, dráma**

 **Tömören: tömény dráma**

 **Jó olvasást.**

 **Ajánlott dal: Jason Walker- Echo**

Chapter 4.- ECHO (Visszhang)

Óvatosan nyitotta ki a szemeit és felült. Amerre csak látott víz volt. Nem volt mély még épp hogy bokáig ért. Tanácstalanul nézett körbe, de a csillagos ég megvilágításában mást sem látott, mint a végtelen vizet.

\- Halló! – kiállotta el magát. – Van itt valaki?

Választ nem kapott. Csak a saját visszhangját halotta és csak az árnyékát látta. Bárki után kiáltott, csak a saját visszhangja válaszolt. Úgy érezte megőrül. Nem kívánt mást, csak azt, hogy valaki a nevét kiáltsa.

Nem tudta mennyi idő telt el, amíg az őrület határán táncolt, de elhatározta, hogy elindul. Nem tudta, hogy merre van előre vagy hátra, jobbra vagy balra. Csak ment amerre látott egyetlen társával, az árnyékával, amíg léptei csattogtak a vízben.

\- Hát felébredtél?- kérdezte egy férfihang. Rémülten kapta a fejét a hang irányába és egy szőke férfit pillantott meg maga mellet állni. Kalóz ruhát viselt, borzas szemöldöke és smaragd zöld szeme volt akár csak neki. – Még is mit gondolsz merre mész, amikor még azt se tudod, hogy merre vagy? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Ki vagy te?

\- Én te vagyok, csak másik változatban. – válaszolt a férfi. Kritikusan felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Hívj csak Arthurnak.

\- Másik változatban?

\- Vedd úgy, hogy a másik feled vagyok, ha úgy könnyebb.

\- Hidd, el nem könnyebb.

\- Hidd, el nem érdekel. – válaszolt. Hosszú ideig szemeztek csendben, amit a férfi tört meg. – Lassan ideje indulnunk így is késésben vagyunk.

\- Hova megyünk?

\- Majd megtudod, ha oda érünk. – válaszolt morcosan. Sietősen lépdelt és mire a nő észbe kapott már egy pusztán voltak. Értetlenül nézett körbe majd elkerekedtek a szemei. Jól ismerte a helyszínt. Hogy is felejthetné el, amikor szinte minden egyes nap kísérti álmában?

Hirtelen egy alak haladt el mellettük. Háttal volt neki még is felismerte. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, majd fájdalmasan verni kezdett. Tétován lépett a férfi után, kinyújtva karját, hogy aztán megtorpanjon és visszahúzza azt.

\- Mi az miért nem állítod meg?- kérdezte Arthur.

\- Azért mert a múltat nem változtathatom meg.

\- Honnan tudod? Lehet, neked sikerülne.

Egy ideig nem válaszolt majd lassan fájdalmasan megszólalt.

\- A történelmet nem változtathatjuk meg. El kell fogadnom és túllépnem rajta. Nagyon is jól tudom. De akkor miért? - hangja elcsuklott vállai remegtek. - Miért ilyen nehéz elfogadnom? Miért? - tört ki belőle a zokogás. Az eső elnyomta hangos zokogását, de a fájdalmas látványát nem tudta. Arthur a szemébe húzta a kalapját és némán állt az összetört nő mellet. Nem szólt semmit, nem próbálta vigasztalni.

A háttérben egy szőke kék szemű fiatalember figyelte a jelenetet. Csak nézte miközben keze ökölbe szorult. Oda akart rohanni és átölelni, de lábai nem mozdultak. Megbénította a félelem és a bánat. Minden az ő hibája. Miatta szenved.

\- Francba! - vágott bele a fába ököllel. - A francba! - temette arcát tenyerébe. Könnyei eleredtek, de nem érdekelte. Nem érdekelte semmi csak a nő. Lecsúszott a fa tövébe és fájdalmasan nézett fel a holdra.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- Egyik szánalmasabb, mint a másik. És még ők nevezik magukat nagy hatalmaknak… - ásított a szőke férfi. – Nem így gondolod… - nézett rá a mellette állóra. - …Amerika? A nagy Hős most elég szánalmasan fest.

\- Mert a Nagy Tengeri Hatalom jobban fest. – szólalt meg megvetően.

\- A te hibád. – vont vállat a férfi. A mellette lévő idegesen szusszantott. – Ó csak nem érzékeny témára tapintottam? – vigyorgott szélesen.

\- El se hiszem, hogy egyek vagytok. – nézett félre bosszúsan.

\- Én még az előtt születtem, hogy veled találkozott. Akkor még nem volt ennyire szánalmas, mint most.

\- Szóval az egész az én hibám, azt akarod mondani?

\- Ja. Tömören, lényegre törően igen. – rántotta meg a vállát, körmeit piszkálva.

\- Nem bántam meg semmit. Ahhoz, hogy elérjem a céljaimat a legjobb döntést hoztam. – válaszolt hosszú csönd után.

\- Látom. Azért bőg, mint egy kisgyerek, akitől elvették a cukrát. – nézett cinikusan a fa tövében ülő szőke férfire.

\- Te se vagy jobb. Már egy órája csak zokog. –vetődött a másik pillantása a földön ülő nőre.

\- Nekem semmi közöm hozzá. Különben is szinte egymás mellet vannak, még se látják a másikat, de közben pedig a másikért bőgnek. Rossz hatással vannak egymásra. – jelentette ki. A másik csak szemöldökét felhúzva nézet rá. – Mi van? – kérdezett vissza flegmán.

\- Kifejtenéd?

\- Kérlek szépen ez pofon egyszerű. – csapta össze tenyereit. – Az egész ott kezdődött, hogy rád talált. Onnantól kezdve megváltozott. Megismerte a szeretetnek csúfolt gyengeséget. Ennek köszönhetően megváltozott és egyre több felesleges érzelmet ismert meg egészen addig eljutottunk odáig, hogy összetörted. És most itt állunk, mindkettő bőg, mint egy csecsemő. – a monológja végén elmosolyodott. – De ne aggódj! – emelte fel az ujját, a másikba fojtva a tiltakozást. – Hamarosan orvosolom ezt a problémát.

A mosolya szélesebb lett, a zöld szemek pedig veszélyesen csillogtak. Óvatosan hátrált egy lépést.

\- Még is mit tervezel?

\- Hamarosan megtudod!- mosolygott vészjóslóan, majd eltűnt. Hirtelen megszűnt minden zaj és a világ elkezdet összeomlani.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nem tudta mi történt vagy, hogy miért nem tudja abba hagyni a sírást. Hirtelen egy kéz érintette meg a vállát. Arthur állt mellette. Letörölte könnyeit, majd eltakarta a szemét.

\- Ne sírj Alice! Nem kellenek ezek a fölösleges érzelmek. – suttogta a fülébe. – Felejtsd el őket!

Remegett. Könnyei vékony patakban folytak le az arcán. Hirtelen a férfi lágy hangon énekelni kezdet, és ő kezdett megnyugodni. A nyugalommal együtt szép lassan minden elsötétült előtte.

Miután abbahagyta az éneklést, levette a kezét az ájult nő arcáról. Elégedetten mosolygott.

\- Aludj csak és mire felébredsz, nem kell többet sírnod! – suttogta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Riadva ébredt fel. Az első, amit érzett a nyakába nyilalló fájdalom volt. Fintorogva egyenesedett ki. Nyakát masszírozva próbálta összekaparni a gondolatait. Nem kellet sokat gondolkodnia, rövid időn belül eszébe jutott minden. Lenézett a még mindig alvó Angliára, azonban mielőtt, bármit is csinálhatott volna, orrát finom illat csapta meg és egyúttal gyomra is korogni kezdet. Kicsit dülöngélve, még mindig álmosan az illatot követve eljutott a konyhába. A helyiségben Franciaország szorgoskodott.

\- Jó reggelt Amérique! Foglalj helyett mindjárt kész a reggeli.

\- Franciaország? Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte miközben helyet foglalt.

\- Mit gondolsz tegnap kirakott ágyba miután kiütötted magad? Angleterre pánikolva hívott fel tegnap segítségért. Már többször is mondtam neki, hogy nem jó ötlet az a tea.

\- Tea? – kérdezett vissza. Halványan rémlett neki valami.

\- Altató tea. – rakott elé egy dobozt. A fiú érdeklődve forgatta a díszes dobozt. – Szinte azonnali hatású, mint tapasztalhattad.

\- Mi a francért iszik ilyesmit? – kérdezte elborzadva. A férfi fáradtan felsóhajtott.

\- Pont, azért mert nem tud aludni. Már jó ideje rémálmok gyötrik. – válaszolt miközben elzárta a gáztűzhelyt. – Régebben még a viharos tengeren is a legnagyobb gond nélkül aludt, most meg egy éjszakát sem bír átaludni.

\- De még is mi a baja? Mi történt? Mostanában is olyan furcsán viselkedett…

\- Amérique szerintem nagyon jól tudod, hogy mi az ok. Mindketten egymás múltbéli tükörképét kergetitek, ezért nem veszitek észre, hogy a jelen itt van az orrotok előtt. Ideje lenne a jövőt keresni és visszatérni a jelenbe. Nem ragadhattok le örökre a múltban. – tette le elé a palacsintát. A fiú csak konokul hallgatott és nem nézett fel rá. – A duzzogás nem segít.

\- Nem csak rajtam múlik az egész. – puffogot.

\- Istenem. Hogy tudtok ennyire makacsok, lenni mindketten? Ha így folytatjátok, örökre eltávolodtok egymástól. Tényleg ezt akarod?

\- Persze, hogy nem. – válaszolt halkan. – De nem olyan egyszerű megtenni az első lépést…

\- Sosem egyszerű, de neked sikerülni fog elvégre te vagy a hős, aki megmenti a magány csapdájába esett hősnőt. – veregette vállon a fiút. Egyként kapták fel az ajtó felől érkező neszre a fejüket. Az ajtóban Anglia volt. – Áh, Mon chéri. Épp jókor, elkészült a reggeli.

\- Mit keres itt a béka? – kérdezte fagyosan. A férfi meglepődve egyenesedett ki.

\- Nem emlékszel Angleterre? Tegnap miután Amérique kiütötte tegnap magát engem hívtál fel segítségért. Mivel Franciaország bátyus aggódott értetek ezért kivettem a közeli szállodában egy szobát és visszajöttem megnézni titeket. Hálásak lehettek nekem.

\- Miről beszélsz béka? Amérique? Az meg kicsoda? – kérdezte karba tett kézzel. Franciaország nagy szemekkel nézett a nőre majd össze a fiúval.

\- Mon chéri minden rendben? Elhiszem, hogy mostanában nem túl jó a kedélyed, de ez túlzás bosszú kép… - tette a nő vállára a kézét, aki azon nyomban le is söpörte.

\- Ne merészelj hozzám érni. És most, ha jót akarsz, magadnak kinyögöd, hogy mi folyik itt. Világos voltam? – kérdezte dühösen.

\- Angleterre lehetséges, hogy amnéziád van?


End file.
